Accessories
Accessories are a huge part of Love Nikki. They range from Jewelry to things you hold to effects that float around or sit behind Nikki; You'll find yourself quickly earning and crafting a lot of accessories. [[Headwear|'Headwear']]' (Organized by way of obtainment)' Stage * [[Bowknot Hairpin-Red|'Bowknot Hairpin-Red']] '-' Stage 3-3(Maiden) * [[Kerchief-Pink|'Kerchief-Pink']] '-' Stage 6-3(Maiden), Stage 9-5(Maiden) * [[Warbler Whisper|'Warbler Whisper']] '-' Stage 6-S3(Princess), Stage 7-5(Princess) * [[Nurse Cap|'Nurse Cap']] '-' Stage 4-7(Maiden) * [[Denim Cap|'Denim Cap']] '-' Stage 3-S1(Princess), Stage 4-S3(Princess) * [[Maid Neckwear|'Maid Neckwear']] '-' Stage 3-S2(Princess) * [[Full Bloom|'Full Bloom']] '-' Stage 4-S1(Princess), Stage 6-11(Princess) * [[Reindeer Hat|'Reindeer Hat']] '-' Stage 5-12(Princess) * [[Jellyfish Glow|'Jellyfish Glow']]' - 'Stage 2-4(Princess) * [[Lotus Pendant|'Lotus Pendant']]' - 'Stage 5-10(Princess), Stage 6-S2(Princess) * [[Red Cloak|'Red Cloak']]' - 'Stage 5-8(Princess) * [[Yellow Rose|'Yellow Rose']]' - 'Stage 5-8(Maiden) * [[Gold Button Knot-White|'Gold Button Knot-White']]' - 'Stage 7-5(Maiden), Stage 12-9(Maiden), Stage 14-2(Maiden) * [[Wide Hat|'Wide Hat']]' - 'Stage 7-4(Princess) * [[Floral Headband|'Floral Headband']]' - 'Stage 7-9(Maiden), Stage 7-S4(Maiden) * [[Purple Mantilla|'Purple Mantilla']]' - 'Stage 8-4(Princess) * [[Seashore Hat-Brown|'Seashore Hat-Brown']]' - 'Stage 7-S5(Princess) * [[Fluffy Rabbit-Ear|'Fluffy Rabbit-Ear']]' - 'Stage 8-9(Princess) * [[Candy Hairpin|'Candy Hairpin']]' - 'Stage 9-S2(Princess) * [[Nun's Headwear|'Nun's Headwear']]' - 'Stage 9-8(Princess) * [[Ribbon Bow|'Ribbon Bow']]' - 'Stage 10-4(Princess) * [[Bamboo Whisper|'Bamboo Whisper']]' - 'Stage 10-9(Princess) * Strawberry Pastry - 'Stage 11-5(Princess) 'Crafting * [[Panda Pajama Nightcap|'Panda Pajama Nightcap']] * [[Wasteland Headwear|'Wasteland Headwear']] * [[Elves Headwear|'Elves Headwear']] * [[Wreath Headband|'Wreath Headband']] * [[Moonfairy-White|'Moonfairy-White']] * [[Lily Gem|'Lily Gem']] * [[Dream Veil|'Dream Veil']] * [[Black Petal|'Black Petal']] * [[Blue Sunbonnet|'Blue Sunbonnet']] * [[Curtained Hat|'Curtained Hat']] * [[Camo Cap|'Camo Cap']] * [[Graceful Spring|'Graceful Spring']] * [[China Headband|'China Headband']] * [[Campus Dream|'Campus Dream']] * [[Elf Queen's Antlers|'Elf Queen's Antlers']] * [[Camellia|'Camellia']] * [[Maple Leaf Headband|'Maple Leaf Headband']] * [[Nightly Crown|'Nightly Crown']] * [[Army Floppy Hat|'Army Floppy Hat']] * [[Desert|'Desert']] * [[Black Baseball Cap|'Black Baseball Cap']] * [[Vintage Lady Cap|'Vintage Lady Cap']] * [[Bud Painter Cap|'Bud Painter Cap']] * [[Crayon Hairpin|'Crayon Hairpin']] * [[Cranberry|'Cranberry']] * [[Mossberry|'Mossberry']] * [[Skeleton Pirate Hat|'Skeleton Pirate Hat']] * [[Leaf Ribbon|'Leaf Ribbon']] * Bunny Headwear * Clear Nurse Cap * [[White Swan's Crown|'White Swan's Crown']] Fantasy Workshop * Young Style - 16 Starwish Hairpins, 11 Starwish Pendants * Goddess Wreath - 21 Starwish Hairpins, 21 Starwish Pendants * Hibiscus Pistil - 19 Starwish Hairpins, 20 Starwish Pendants * Affectionate Pen - 23 Starwish Hairpins, 21 Starwish Pendants * Rule of Love-Headwear - 39 Starwish Hairpins, 32 Starwish Pendants * Swordswoman Hat - 44 Starwish Hairpins, 30 Starwish Pendants The Mystery House Pavilion of Fantasy * Cherry Whisper-Pink - ''Possible Drop'' * Flower Hat - ''Possible Drop'' * Strawberry Baby - ''Possible Drop'' * Golden Leaf Headband - ''Possible Drop'' * Afternoon Tea Party - ''Possible Drop'' * Imperial Warbler - ''Possible Drop'' * Dowager Hat - ''Possible Drop'' * Peacock Pendant - ''Possible Drop'' * Ablaze Beauty-Hat - ''Possible Drop'' * Bunny Ear-Blue - ''Possible Drop'' * Sailor Cap - ''Possible Drop'' * Divination Cap - ''Possible Drop'' * Osmanthus Brew - ''Possible Drop'' * Double Buds - ''Possible Drop'' * Tea Aroma Hat - ''Possible Drop'' * Laurel Headwear - ''Possible Drop'' * Dimensional Hat - ''Possible Drop'' * Snow Lotus - ''Possible Drop'' * Mr.Bunny-''' Exchange '''12 Crystal Shoes * Locco's Bowknot - '''Exchange 14''' Crystal Shoes * Gear Hat - '''Exchange '''12 Crystal Shoes * [[Summer Cap|'Summer Cap']] '-' Exchange 22 Crystal Shoes * Amber Flower - '''Exchange '''25 Crystal Shoes [[Pavilion of Mystery|'Pavilion of Mystery']] * Cherry Whisper-Pink -''' Possible Drop * 'Street Black Hat -' Possible Drop * 'Brown Earmuff -' Possible Drop * 'Indigo Hat -' Possible Drop * 'Strawberry Baby -' Possible Drop * 'Golden Leaf Hairband -' Possible Drop * 'White Kitten Earrings -' Possible Drop * 'Star Hunt-Red -' Possible Drop * 'Princes Teddy-Brown -' Possible Drop * 'Peacock Pendant -' Possible Drop * 'Ablaze Beauty-Hat -' Possible Drop * 'Bunny Ears-Blue -' Possible Drop * 'Religious Flower -' Possible Drop * 'Seal Sailor -' Possible Drop * 'Divination Cap -' Possible Drop * 'Osmanthus Brew -' Possible Drop * 'Snow Hat -' Possible Drop * 'Laurel Headwear -' Possible Drop * 'European Headband -' Possible Drop * 'Summer Cap -' Possible Cap '''Porch of Misty * Kyoka Hairpin - '''Exchange '''22 Jade * Moonstone Headdress '- '''Exchange '''30' Jade * Night Moon - ''Possible Drop'' [[Corridor of Clock|'Corridor of Clock']] * Holy Crown - '''Exchange '''36 Destiny Hourglasses * Nether Chain - '''Exchange '''36 Destiny Hourglasses * Garden Headband-Brown - ''Possible Drop'' * Rosy Dream - ''Possible Drop'' * Countess's Garden - ''Possible Drop'' Reconstruction * Black Hat '-' 315 Material, 19 Hope Rings, 8''' Rebirth Earrings, '''5 Eternal Necklaces * Heart Hat - 275 Material, 13 Hope Rings, 3''' Rebirth Earrings, '''2 Eternal Necklaces * Crane Crown - 325 Material, 25 Hope Rings, 4''' Rebirth Earrings, '''5 Eternal Necklace * Woolen Hat - 305 Material, 24 Hope Rings, 10 Rebirth Earrings, 6''' Eternal Necklaces '''Sign-in Rewards * Red Sand * Sour Lemon * Pearl Headband * Fashionable Bonnie Hat * Plume of Star * Pearl Headband Customization * Bowknot Hairpin-Pink -''' Bowknot Hairpin-Red * 'Bowknot Hairpin-Yellow -' Bowknot Hairpin-Red * 'Floral Hairband-Pink -' Floral Hairband-Blue * 'Cherry Whisper-Yellow -' Cherry Whisper-Pink * 'Cherry Whisper-Purple -' Cherry Whisper-Pink * 'European Hat-Red -' European Hat-Blue * 'European Hat-Pink -' European Hat-Blue * 'Tea Time-Grey -' Tea Time * 'Tea Time-Red -' Tea Time * 'Tea Time-Brown -' Tea Time * 'Heart Pajama-Nightcap -' Panda Pajama-Nightcap * 'Purple Lotus-Epic -' Lotus Pendant-Epic * '''Memorial Badge-Gray - Memorial Badge-Pink * Blue Rose -''' Yellow Rose * 'Red Rose -' Yellow Rose * 'Pink Rose -' Yellow Rose * 'Gold Button Knot-Blue -' Gold Button Knot-White * 'Garden Headband-Blue -' Garden Headband-Brown * 'Garden Headband-Green -' Garden Headband-Brown * 'Moon Elf-Moon -' Moon Fairy-White * '''Moon Fairy-Ink '-' Moon Fairy-White * [[Night Bow|'Night Bow']] '-' Fire Bow * Dynamic Bow '-' Fire Bow * Holy Rhythm '-' Dark Thorns-Rare * Chocolate Hat-Brown '-' Chocolate Hat * Golden Kitten Earrings '-' White Kitten Earrings * Tabby Kitten Earrings '-' White Kitten Earrings * Star Hunt-Green '-' Star Hunt-Red * Star Hunt-Blue '-' Star Hunt-Red * Prince Teddy-White '-' Princes Teddy-Brown * Prince Teddy-Black '-' Princes Teddy-Brown * [[Bunny Ears-White|'Bunny Ears-White']] '-' Bunny Ears-Blue * Bunny Ears-Black '-' Bunny Ears-Blue * Summer Scent-Pink '-' Summer Scent * Summer Scent-Purple '-' Summer Scent * Summer Scent-Blue '-' Summer Scent * Seashore Hat-White '-' Seashore Hat-Brown * Seashore Hat-Blue '-' Seashore Hat-Brown * Sports Sunhat-Black '-' Sports Sunhat-Yellow * Rosy Dream-Blue '-' Rosy Dream * [[Rosy Dream-Pale|'Rosy Dream-Pale']] '-' Rosy Dream * Navy Floppy Hat '-' Army Floppy Hat * Ribbon Bow-Dream '-' Ribbon Bow-Epic * European Headband-Red '-' European Headband * Bud Painter Cap-Black '-' Bud Painter Cap * Bud Painter Cap-Blue '-' Bud Painter Cap * Swordswoman Cap-Purple '-' Swordswoman Cap * Headphones-Virus '-' Headphones * [[Blueberry Hat-Blue|'Blueberry Hat-Blue']]' -' Heart Cake Hat Store * Seashore Hat-Brown -''' '''79 Diamond * Little Detective -''' '''2,658 Gold * Take-out Waitress -''' '''921 Gold * Cosiness -''' '''2,319 Gold * Fire Bow -''' '''14,352 Gold * Chocolate Hat '-' 9,687 Gold * Red Headband -''' '''9,856 Gold * Floral Hairband-Blue -''' '''2,053 Gold * Senior Bonnet -''' '''1,665 Gold * Verdant Leaf -''' '''2,880 Gold * Kerchief-Yellow -''' '''12 Diamond * Tea Time -''' '''2,008 Gold * Summer Scent -''' '''868 Gold * Kerchief-Pink -''' '''2,715 Gold * Kerchief-Blue -''' '''890 Gold * Lace Bunny Ears -''' '''2,888 Gold * Penguin Hat -''' '''68 Gold * Delicate Fingers -''' '''816 Gold * Memorial Badge-Pink -''' '''2,124 Gold * European Hat-Blue -''' '''2,395 Gold * [[Candy Heart-Headwear|'Candy Heart-Headwear']]' -' 941 Gold * [[Floral Hairpin|'Floral Hairpin']]' -' 2,558 Gold * [[Fox Mask|'Fox Mask']]' -' 5,828 Gold * Headphones -''' '''120 Diamond * Shepherd Girl's Cap '-' 36,454 Gold * Rabbit's Serenade -''' '''63 Diamond Achievement * Funny Hat -''' Stylist Battle Phase 4 * 'Asterism -' Master Stylist Princess Phase 4 * 'Pastry Cap -' Top Student Princess Phase 1 * 'Sweet Fawn -' Anecdotes Princess Phase 4 * 'Cream Cake -' Wardrobe Coats Phase 5 * 'Elf Queen -' Stylist Superstar Phase 6 * 'Kings Honor -' Complete Alumni Ace '''Recharge Suit/Countdown Box * Black Formal Hat -''' Recharge * 'Flaming Blossom -' Countdown Box * 'Song of Nightingale -' Recharge * 'Disaster of Thorn -' Countdown Box * 'Cheery Stone -' Recharge * 'Starry Dream -' Recharge * 'Paradise Bowknot -' Recharge * 'Many Flowers -' Countdown Box '''V.I.P * [[Enchanting Flower|'Enchanting Flower']] - ''V5'' * Foam Star -''' '[[V7|''V7]] * Strawberry Cake -''' '[[V8|''V8]] * Pink Knot Hairband -''' '[[V11|''V11]] * Umbrella Memory -''' '[[V12|''V12]] * Grievous Waiting -''' '[[V13|''V13]] * Rose Mask -''' '[[V14|''V14]] * [[Air Turbulence|'Air Turbulence']]' -' ''V15'' Event * Veil Dance -''' Log-in Reward * 'Pick Rose Hat -' Midsummer Night's Dream Event * 'Magpie Hairpin -' Lovely Valentine's Night Event * 'Childhood Sweetheart -' Love of Miracle Event * 'One and Only -' Log-in Event * 'Red Bean Rice Ball -' Sweet Love Event * 'Bean Paste Washing -' Sweet Love Event * 'City of Music -' Classical Concert Event * 'Blitz Wings -' Interstellar Event * 'Cute Rabbit Ears -' Interstellar Event * 'Little Devil's Horns -' Maple Sugar Magic Event * 'Story in Memory -' Haunted Night Event * 'Iron Feather Hat -' Haunted Night Event * 'Red Umbrella -' Haunted Night Event * 'Kings Glory -' Homecoming Event * 'Royal Order -' Homecoming Event * 'Rosemary -' Star Secrets Event * 'Moon Vixen Ears -' Star Secrets Event * 'Dragon Hairpin -' Star Secrets Event * 'Summer Breeze -' Youth Storm Event '''Evolution * Warbler Whisper-Rare -''' Warbler Whisper * 'Denim Cap-Rare -' Denim Cap * 'Sweet Maid-Neckwear -' Maid Neckwear * 'Housemaid Headband -' Sweet Maid-Neckwear * 'Full Bloom-Rare -' Full Bloom * 'Full Bloom-Epic -' Full Blood-Rare * 'Reindeer Hat-Rare -' Reindeer Hat * 'Lotus Pendant-Rare -' Lotus Pendant * 'Lotus Pendant-Epic -' Lotus Pendant-Rare * 'Jellyfish Glow-Rare -' Jellyfish Glow * 'Red Cloak-Rare -' Red Cloak * 'Red Cloak-Epic -' Red Cloak-Rare * 'Black Swan's Crown -' White Swan's Crown * 'Wide Hat-Rare -' Wide Hat * 'Mysterious Beads-Rare -' Mysterious Beads * 'Mysterious Beads-Epic -' Mysterious Beads-Rare * 'Sapphire Hat-Rare -' Sapphire Hat * 'Rose Hat-Rare -' Pick Rose Hat * 'Rose Hat-Epic -' Rose Hat-Rare * 'Purple Mantilla-Rare -' Purple Mantilla * 'Purple Mantilla-Epic -' Purple Mantilla-Rare * 'Camillia Hairpin-Rare -' Camillia Hairpin * 'Fluffy Rabbit Ear-Rare -' Fluffy Rabbit Ear * 'Black Hat-Rare -' Black Hat * 'Black Hat-Epic -' Black Hat-Rare * 'Nun's Headwear-Rare -' Nun's Headwear * 'Nun's Headwear-Epic -' Nun's Headwear-Rare * 'Wreath Headband-Rare -' Wreath Headwear * 'Ribbon Bow-Rare -' Ribbon Bow * 'Ribbon Bow-Epic -' Ribbon Bow-Rare * 'Bamboo Whisper-Rare -' Bamboo Whisper * 'Bamboo Whisper-Epic -' Bamboo Whisper-Rare * 'Heart Cake Hat -' Heart Hat * 'Dark Thorns-Rare -' Dark Thorns * 'Strawberry Pastry-Rare -' Strawberry Pastry * 'Love Crown-Rare -' Love Crown '''Competition Exchange * Trefoil -''' '''55 Crystal Roses * Inventor Glasses - 22 Crystal Roses * Puff Headwear - 18 Crystal Roses * Detective Cap - 38 Crystal Roses * River Painting - 40 Crystal Roses Story Suit * Brave March * Night Dream Crown ' * 'Rabbit Ear Hat ' * 'Clair's Feather * Gentle and Snowy Velvet * Flower and Night Wind * Night Royal Crown * Daylight ' * 'Double Ponytails ' * 'Wish You Well * March in Spring ' 'The Lost Casket * [[Tarot|'Tarot']] '-' (Evolveable)